


"WE'RE READY"

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked to his office and sat in front of the camera, he hasn't noticed that he was trembling until he grabbed the screen and tried to calm himself down.</p><p>The time of his shift had come and he waited, he waited for Bonnie or Chica to come right at him, but not for the phone of his office to ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"WE'RE READY"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two, things are coming out perfectly, i just hope i can develop the whole plot as i have in mind!

It was a stormy night the next day. To be honest; Mike liked those types of weather, but he for sure despised them when instead of being comfy in his house he had to be on the pizzeria doing his shift with murderous animatronics. He entered the establishment and greeted, like always, the personnel. But this time it seemed odd because the personnel were discussing something and even one of them got close to him and asked him:

"Did something odd happen last night during your shift?"

' _I mean... despite the fact that the animatronics moved from his place...?'_ \- He thought but he kept it shut.

"No, everything was calm"- He lied and the personnel nodded, Mike thought that, judging by the fact that all of them currently worked together in the pizzeria, he asked the guy the situation and the personnel took him to the wall of the Dining Area, it was a side where the cameras didn't captured image, there was painted a note that said: "WE'RE READY" And if Mike's hunch was correct, he knew who painted that.

"Any idea of who could have done that?"- The same personnel asked him

"No, not at all"- Mike lied one more time as he saw the stage where the animatronics stood very still.

The personnel left the establishment and Mike stood alone once again, it was 11:30 still, his shift would start in 30 minutes. The note on the wall made him feel really nervous; the animatronics would probably give him a hard time once again.

He walked to his office and sat in front of the camera, he hasn't noticed that he was trembling until he grabbed the screen and tried to calm himself down.

The time of his shift had come and he waited, he waited for Bonnie or Chica to come right at him, but not for the phone of his office to ring.

"Wha-?"

The phone went to voice mail and he heard the song of Freddy but with a very low pitch, making the song really sinister. Mike rolled his eyes; the animatronics were playing with him again. He heard the laugh of Freddy and Mike glanced at the screen; the leader of the robots was on the Dining Area.

"Once again, you're early"- He muttered, surprise in his voice.

Freddy looked at him, an evil spark in his robotic eyes, Mike swallowed nervously. The camera died and Mike sighed, he checked the lights and only Chica was outside staring at him.

"You came to visit me? How sweet of you"- Mike said, sarcastically glaring at the chicken.

Chica who still stared at him raised her robotic arm and, for Mike's surprise, began to hit the glass of the office's window. Mike stared at her in awe, what was she doing? She has never done that before!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The laugh of Freddy was heard again and Mike stared at the screen, the bear had moved to the East Hall, both Chica and Freddy were really close. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet and Foxy...

"You mother fucker"- Mike slammed the door shut as he saw the Fox coming on the West Hall, the knocks were really harsh and he was impressed that the animatronic didn't managed to break the door. The theme song began to be heard from, what Mike could swear, the kitchen.

'Freddy moved to the kitchen?'- He thought as he checked: indeed, Freddy was there. Chica had stopped hitting the window so then she was gone with Freddy, Mike relaxed for a bit. Bonnie was being gentle this time...

Scratch that.

"You asshole..."- Mike exclaimed as he paled and saw Bonnie at the Backstage moving something of the remaining of the other suits and killed the camera again. What was that rabbit even doing? The animatronics were behaving abnormally, why were they acting like that?

The camera recovered footage and saw Bonnie holding a Freddy Fazbear animatronic head, staring at the camera. Mike grunted and shifted the camera to the kitchen, the other two were there still, and Pirate Cove…Foxy was ready to sprint again.

"Oh shit..."

Mike's heart sank when realization hit him; they were getting ready to attack him all at once. The worst thing of all was that it was just 3 am and he had 25%. Chica's aggressive hitting on the window had wasted too much power for a reason.

Mike thought rapidly, he needed to get ready for when they all attacked him. He checked outside the West and East Hall and saw no one. He looked again at Pirate Cove and Foxy had sprinted again. Mike slammed the door closed and heard the footsteps of someone at the East Hall, and before Mike even thought about it, the animatronics had started to attack him. He closed the right door too. 

"You guys had this all planned didn't you?"

Freddy's laugh was heard again and Mike saw him on the corridor- "You let me live these two weeks just so you could play with me and then kill me when I bored you all"

He saw Chica outside his window and noticed also Bonnie outside his office with the silhouette of him.

"I have almost no power left"- He muttered nervously, looking at his 5% at 5 am, he needed to make it. He just had to do it; he needed to get out quickly.

"Come on, come on, come ON!"

**_"Da da dum dum dum dum..."_ **

"Come ON! COME ON!"- Mike screamed gripping tightly the screen marking the hour. He hasn’t ever reached the limit of the energy and he wasn't prepared for today to be the first time, not when Bonnie had an animatronic head on his hands. Mike closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he had only 2% of battery and 6 am seemed nowhere close... He let out a growl of frustration, why did he come here? Why today?

Of all the nice jobs that existed on earth he had to pick this one. Just because he was curious of the reasons that these animatronics walked and killed people, Mike was no paranormal investigator to know the reasons behind the animatronics 'lives'

Or did he?

He felt that he did knew, something inside him knew something but he couldn't remember... what was this feeling?

The bell sounded, it was 6 am; he had made it. But Mike remained on the chair, he could still feel that something was there; he had been on the establishment before he had taken the job.

He had seen the animatronics before this job.


End file.
